Superhero turned feline
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Spiderboy(Mason) is turned into a cat and everyone has to take care of him. This is another challenge story between me and MDfanfiction27. If you want to read his challenge story then go to his profile and check it out. (/u/4117437/MDfanfiction27)


**So me and MDanfiction27 ( u/4117437/MDfanfiction27) did another challenge story. The prompt I got was that his character Spiderboy(Mason) is turned into a cat and everyone has to take care of him.**

**Title: Superhero turned Feline**

**Characters: Mason(Spiderboy(MDfanfiction27's OC), Bumblebee, Dark Spider (MDfanfiction27's OC), Ravage (My OC), Reaper (My OC)**

**Description: Mason is turned into a cat and everyone has to take care of him.**

* * *

Mason slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. 'Ugh what time is it?' Mason asked himself as he looked to the side of the bed at the alarm clock. Almost seven in the morning. 'Ugh too early to be getting up. Well can't fall back asleep now.' Mason thought as he sat up, or at least tried to, failing and rolling onto his side. 'What the..?' Mason looked down to see not human body parts, but animal body parts. Furry cat legs, paws, and a tail to be more specific. 'Why am I a cat!?' Mason asked himself, jumping up onto all four of his paws in shock and surprise. He looked over at the mirror on the burrow that was facing the bed, the mirror showing a cat standing on the bed. 'Yup, definitely a cat.' Mason confirmed as his ears pressed flat against his head in annoyance.

To the side of him 'Bee, who Mason had momentarily forgotten was there, was sleeping soundly. Mason jumped up onto the sleeping black and yellow mechs chest. "'Bee!" Mason tried to say, but all that came out was a meow. 'Great I'm a cat and I can't even talk.' This day just kept getting better and better. But apparently the meow was enough of a noise to wake 'Bee up. The yellow and black mech opened his optics and was very confused to see a cat standing on his chest.

"Um Mason why is there...Mason?" 'Bee started to ask before noticing his boyfriend wasn't in the room. "Huh wonder where he went. Better go find him so he can tell me why there's a cat in our room." 'Bee said to himself as he picked up the cat off of his chest and went to leave the room. "Bee I'm right here!" Mason tried to say but again all that came out was a couple of meows, leaving him very annoyed.

"Hey has any of you seen Mason?" Bumblebee asked as he walked into the kitchen where Ravage, Reaper, and Dark Spider were. "No. But why do you have a cat with you?" Reaper asked. "Yeah did you guys just randomly decide you wanted a pet cat and go to the pet store last night?" Ravage said with a slight grin. "Haha real funny." Bumblebee said sarcastically. "No but I woke up this morning with a cat on my chest, and Mason wasn't there. So now I'm looking for him so I can find out why there was a cat in our room." 'Bee explained. A moment after he explained Dark Spider started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Dark Spider continued laughing for a few moments before calming down. "Remember when I pulled that prank on you guys and turned you all human?" "Yeah." Bumblebee said, his optics narrowed in suspicion. "Well I did the same to Mason, except I turned him into a cat." Dark Spider said, trying not to break out into laughter again.

Bumblebee just stared at Dark Spider for a moment, then looked down at the cat in his arms. "Oh." Bumblebee said, feeling pretty dumb for not realizing the cat was Mason earlier. 'Finally you figured it out that it's me.' Mason thought as he looked up at 'Bee, purring a little.

"So, are you going to turn him back to normal?" Reaper asked Dark Spider. "Can't. It's like when I turned you guys into humans. You didn't change back to normal until midnight, so he doesn't turn back until midnight." Dark Spider explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "So, what are we suppose to do now?" Reaper asked. "I guess just go through the day as normal." Bumblebee said while petting Mason, who was purring happily.

...

The four of them just spent the day as normal. They couldn't really do much since Mason was a cat, so they basically spent the day just watching TV shows and movies.

Currently 'Bee was lying on his and Mason's bed, the superhero turned cat lying on his chest, purring as 'Bee was petting him. 'Bee looked over at the alarm clock. It was eleven o'clock at night, only one hour until Mason would turn back into a human.

"You know Spider you look pretty adorable as a cat." 'Bee chuckled while petting him. If he was a human right now Mason's face would be blushing red. "Well no point in staying up for another hour for you to turn back to human." 'Bee said as he grabbed the blanket and brought it up so it was up to his chest, covering Mason as well so only his head was sticking out.

"Haha." 'Bee laughed. "You should get turned into a cat more often." 'Bee said as he reached for the lamp on the side of the bed and turned it off. "Night Mason. Love you." 'Bee said, chuckling a little before kissing the superhero turned cat on the forehead. 'Love you too 'Bee.' Mason thought before cuddling up against the black and yellow mech and falling asleep.

* * *

**And finish. Well, this isn't the best but, whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. :3**

**Also sorry about the bad title. Couldn't think of anything for it and when I do think of a good title I'll change it.**


End file.
